Sempre, Sempre
by Devora McCovington
Summary: Cedric is dead. And Cho's slowly breaking heart is killing her. A tale of the ultimate sacrifice


Sempre, Sempre

Sempre, Sempre. 

Si la tendresse et la poesie 

_Nous ont laissez la Nostalgie_

_Combien de ses choses avont nous perdus_

_Puisque tu est parti, ni pensons plus_

_J'ai si mal sans toi_

_Tant pis si je ne guerissais pas_

_Comme tout autour semble mourir_

_Chaque fois que tu reviens me le dire_

_ _

Cho bowed her head as she walked onto the small platform.

"I'm sorry." The priest whispered. 

She bit her lip and stared at the gathering of Cedric's friends, family and people he had touched.

_You see what you've done? You've broken so many hearts. _She thought bitterly._ You were supposed to be the one with the heart of gold. The one who wouldn't harm a fly, who would rather suffer than make anyone else suffer. _

"I met Cedric when I was a little girl." She began. Her eyes were bleeding tears. "Our mothers knew each other from their school years. Our family's had gone to the sea for a week and one day, when the waves were wreckless against us, I swam out too far to sea. Water sweapt into my tiny lungs and tried to shout for help, but I was already too weak. I remember seeing a white light, and being drawn to it like a mosquito is to a light, then firm arms around my stomach and heaving me out of the water. I remember nothing after that, but my mother tells me Cedric spotted me and immediately swam out to sea. He was a strong swimmer. He saved my life. And I wish I could have done that much for him. He belonged in Gryffindor. Everyone knew it. With the brave and the courageous. But he chose generosity and kindness over the best-reputed house. He loved life and took advantage of everysingle second he had on this planet. You would never find him draped in front of a television, unless he was taking notes on a Charms program. Even when he was given the opportunity to rise above the rest, he stayed true to his morals. 

All of you here today loved and respected Cedric, and that is how we must remember him: as Cedric Diggory. The boy who lived to love and died to love. Cedric Diggory: you will be missed by all. She turned on her heel, ignoring the unanimous applause and stumbled behind the black drape. 

Cho Chang burst into tears, and fell onto the cold floor

Sempre, Sempre 

_Tans pis si pour toi ce serait plus jamais_

_Tout ces mots que tu m'avais jure_

_Ces paroles qui faisaient esperer_

_Et qui m'ont dises_

_Sempre, Sempre_

_Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'a laisse_

_Si cet amour est telement vrai_

_C'est un vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas_

_Dans mon ame il y'a cet éclat_

_Cette lueure que l'on eteint jamais_

_Quand on a trop aime_

_ _

Cho closed her bedroom door and fell onto her bed. Her eyes were red from crying and her nails were bitten raw. She looked at the pictures on her bedside table. Cedric and her when they were little children. Cedric showing her around Hogwarts when she'd arrived in her first year, Cedric showing her how to ride a broom, Cedric and her at the Yule ball_,_ Cedric and her throwing toast at the Giant Squid. Cedric. She let out a wail of desperation and sweapt the picture frames off the table.

Why? Why didn't you listen to me? Why did you go ahead and take off into the maze without even saying Good-Bye? Why didn't you listen when I asked you not to go? You knew I was a Seer! You knew I knew something horrible was going to happen! Why did you just brush what I said aside? You could be here! With me! I thought you loved me. You told me when I graduated you'd marry me! You promised me things! And you broke them. You didn't listen to me. And now I'm paying your debts. I love you Cedric. But I'll never have you again. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever! 

She sobbed and rushed into her bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of sleeping pill her Muggle grandfather had given her when her mother's potions didn't work.

_I love you. _She wrote on a piece of paper.

I'm not going to fight anymore.

She said 

_J'ecris ton nom quand la nuit parle_

_Quand l'obscurite est la_

_Dans le silence je prie, _

_J'oublie tout de ce monde_

_Je m'enfuis dans ces douleurs tellement profondes._

_Quand tout ce qui nous separe_

_Reviens m'hanter si fort_

_Comme ces petits tirs qui font si mal_

_Ce blesse comme le crystal_

_ _

Cho gulped down the 24 sleeping pills and followed it down with some vodka. She gasped and fell against the side of the table. She saw the tunnel again. Longer this time, but the light was brighter. She walked steadily, with a determined pace. 

Cho! 

_Cho, go back_

_Cho they need you_

_Cho they love you_

_Cho please do this for me_

_Cho_

_Cho go back_

_Cho they need you_

_Cho they love you_

_Cho please do this for me_

_Cho _

_ _

The refrain kept playing in her head. She ignored it. Like Cedric had ignored her pleas. 

_Cedric_

_Cedric please don't_

_Cedric please stay with me_

_Cedric those were my words_

_Cedric It's my turn_

_Cedric_

_Cedric please don't_

_Cesdric please stay with me_

_Cedric those were my words_

_Cedric it's my turn._

_Cedric_

_ _

Cho sang back. Tears flowing down her cheeks as the light got closer.

Cho, please! I love you! Cedric's voice cried in her head 

And I love you. Always.

She uttered. 

She sobbed and stepped into the light. Pain engulfed her. Memories were flashing at her. That day at the sea. Her first Quidditch match. Hogwarts. Her cat. Diagon Alley, Hermione's tears when she told Cho her cousin was dead. Cedric. And then, nothing.

Sempre, Sempre 

_Tans pis si pour toi Ce serait plus jamais_

_Tout ces mots que tu m'avais jure_

_Ces paroles qui faisaient esperer_

_Et qui m'ont dises_

_Sempre, Sempre_

_Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'a laisse_

_Si cet amour est telement vrai_

_C'est un vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas_

_Dans mon ame il y'a cet éclat_

_Cette lumiere que l'on eteint jamais_

Quand on a trop aime 

_Sempre,Sempre_

_Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'a laisse_

_Si cet amour est tellement vrai_

_C'est un vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas_

_Dans mon ame il y a cet éclat_

_Cette lueure que l'on eteit jamais_

_Quand on a trop aime_

_Sempre, Sempre._

_ _

And in his grave, Cedric's Eyes opened once more.

_ _

Quand on a trop aime 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
